


Alex and Corey

by Ckwnawrite



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Time, and enjoy!, coreyisadyke, helpmepls, i will try NOT to do this again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckwnawrite/pseuds/Ckwnawrite
Summary: The van rides up to the gas pump. They had decided to get some gas, because where Alex and Corey were going, it was pretty far out. What happens next, ayy?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. He’s doing it again...
> 
> Welp. Strap in for a joy ride?
> 
> I dunno. Just read with knowing that the fact there is some Fluff, and or some really bad writing. Sooooooo y’know.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Oh and this is pretty short. Chapter 4 may be added, i dunno...

It was one of those nights. Corey was walking home from the bar the fans recently found, which then became one of their favorites in the city. She actually had tried to go and see if it was open, but it isn’t. Not really surprised, she already started back to home.   
  
She was back home, at the Fans Hideout. Then she looked at the van, thinking “Hope they don't find out.” She walks through the door, into the room of their makeshift 50 blessings table. Moving on to the next room. She could already hear Mark fidgeting and fixing up the phones on the long table. She barged in, saying “I'm back!” Silence filled the room, with a click of two wires connecting. After that, He then looked back saying, “Cool.” she shuffled over to Mark, saying, “Whatcha’ doin? Still fixing that stuff up?” Mark looks over his shoulder that Corey was leaning on. “Just fixing up the phones.” Looking like Marks busy, he then softly shakes her hand off his shoulder. She then shrugs and and walks into the next room. “Hey, Ash. Wheres Alex?” She asks Ash. “First, she's upstairs. Second, When did you get here?” Ash asks Corey without hesitation. “First, Thanks. Second, Just now, Why?” Corey replies. “Well, she's been looking for you.”    
“Oh, Really?”   
  
She heads upstairs, into the seamlessly empty room. Then heads to the next room. It is Tony’s room, but it does lead into the twins room. She walks into the room, Tony was sitting on his chair, looking out the window, drinking his beer. At this point, he would have about, 20 or so beers on the floor next to the chair. Everyone doesn't know what's wrong with him. It's like he's really depressed or something…   
  
She enters the next room, the twins room. Alex is standing there at the window, staring out. Luckily, Corey entered quietly. So, she jumped behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her, scaring Alex, and yells, “Surprise!” Alex, in fear, jumps back onto the floor, bringing Corey with her. They both wrestle around a bit, and at the end, Alex had been on top, holding down Corey’s wrists. While Corey, had given up. They were both smiling at each other. Then, they had realised what position they were in. Their faces had both turned bright red. Alex had gotten up, and helped Corey up. “So, um… You ready?” Corey asked Alex shyly, moving her hair back to where she can see. Alex responded with, “Uh, yeah, sure.” They both walk out of the room, holding hands.   
  
“Hey, Ash? Can you take us somewhere?" Alex asks Ash. “Uh, sure. Where to?”   
  
End of chapter 1.   


* * *

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oe noe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short :P

The van rides up to the gas pump. They had decided to get some gas, because where Alex and Corey were going, it was pretty far out. Alex, who normally sits up front with ash, had actually sat in the back with Corey. “Alright, i'm going to get some things from the shop, do you need anything?” Asked Corey. “Oooh, i heard these shops have a special VHS thing. Can you find it?” Replies Alex. “Sure, anything for you!” Corey then heads into the shop. Looks for the VHS, but doesn't find anything. Then gets about three energy drinks.

  
“Corey, did you pay?”   
  
“No…”   
  
“Dang it Corey, let's get outta dodge then.”   
  
On the way to Alex and Corey’s destination, Ash heard some giggles and whispers from the back.  _ I swear, she better not be sticking her tongue down a throat of a dyke…  _ _   
_ __   
The van came to a stop. Alex comes up to the front part and says, “Thanks little bro, and can you stay here for us? Thanks!” She kisses Ash on the cheek. Ash looks over to the building. It looks like a bar, but not the bar you’d want to be in. Unless you were russian. The girls in the back start talking about who should go. Alex said Corey should go first, then Corey said Alex should go… Ash just said, “Why don't you both go in?”   
  
They both stared at Ash, Corey said “I'll just go.” She exits the van. Alex and Ash are both sitting in the van, watching Corey go in there by herself. Ash turns around to face Alex. “So, what are you guys doing?”   
  
End of chapter 2   



	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the spicy part 0.0

About five minutes passed, Alex said, “All right, i'm going in. She's taking way too long…” Alex gets out of the van. “Hey, don't be too long, we’ll look suspicious.” Ash says.   
  
Alex walks in, an absolute bloodbath. A few floors up, and in one room, it was clean, with the door cracked open. Corey had probably just got up to the floor, so she came in. There she was, soaked in blood. The one in the Zebra mask. Corey looked back, “Oh, hey.” Alex walks up to Corey, wrapping her arms around her. Corey then puts her hands on Alex’s hips. She puts up her mask to the point where only her lips are shown. So does Alex. And Alex had pretty much leaned on her so much that both of them had fallen onto the bed in the room. They went from Kissing to french kissing. Alex took off her mask, and left on Corey’s. Alex moves Corey’s wrists up onto the bed, She then leans her head to Corey’s ear and said, “I love you.”   
  
Corey was practically more red than a tomato. She didn't know what to think about this, all she did was play along. Alex grabs the zipper of Corey’s jacket, and slowly pulls it down.    
“Alex, What are you-” She gets pretty much was cut-off from talking because alex pulled up Corey’s shirt, Exposing her belly, just for now. Alex slowly rubbed Corey’s belly, and she flinched a bit. “What, are you ticklish?” Asks Alex. “Y-Yeah…” Corey says quite shyly. Again, her face was pretty red. Alex then had leaned her head down to her belly and proceeded to lick it slowly, and softly. Corey just kept still. “Oh, Corey…” She said in a little moan. “I love your athletic body…” She continued. After a bit, Alex then slowly takes off her shirt, exposing her breasts. She then takes off Corey’s shirt, which covers her eyes now, and her mouth is exposed. She then lays down onto Corey, breasts pressed together. They continued their french kiss. Alex stopped and went down to Corey’s pants, she slowly pulled them down to her knees, and pulls down her underwear. Alex slowly licks Corey’s clit, passionately. Corey moans in pleasure and twitches. “Mmm, Corey…” Alex whispered to Corey. Corey was biting her lip, and she had orgasimed. Corey let out a loud moan, and sat up. “Come here, baby…” Corey had whispered to Alex. And Alex crawled up to her, and Corey laid on top of Alex, and started to lick Alex’s clit in return.   
  
“Man, where are they?” Ash had said to himself. He got out of the van and head up to the floor that Ash thought they were on. He saw the door, wide open. And peeked inside, Only to see Alex getting her pussy eaten from the inside out. And Ash was getting hard. And Corey had noticed he was watching. “Ash? Why don't you come and join us?” Corey had asked Ash. “Come on, Ash!”    
  
“No, Dammit! We gotta get out of here! Come on, guys!” Ash had demanded.    
“Awww, come on little bro!” Alex had practically moaned to him.   
Ash always thought her moans of pleasure were cute, but he knows he shouldn't think like that. He's even her brother!   
“Alex, i'm not playing with you. We gotta go!” Ash had Said to her.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise ill make the last chapter


End file.
